A New Adventure
by bukalay
Summary: Patrick was sucked into the Detective Conan World, will he succumb to the changes in his life or find a way to go back to his own world. Rated T to be safe. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, since the Digimon, Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn categories are showing some sort of error message that I can't get to update my stories in the said categories, so here I am writing a Detective Conan Story, hope you enjoy!

*_*_*_Story Start*_*_*-

Bukalay©

It was a refreshing and nice summer day in the Philippines, birds chirping, cars running, and people going to work, and as for the teenagers like Patrick, a 17 year old guy, has black hair, dark brown eyes, has a nose, lips, neck, basically he has complete body parts wearing a "Shaiya" shirt, with two girls on the front side of his shirt, sunglasses, red sun visor, blue pants, and a white Nike shoes. Goes to the computer shop and play some games or accompany his female friends go on a shopping spree, making him their shopping slave once done with their business, but on the contrary, he Is having lots of fun, well who wouldn't when your surrounded by hot chicks everywhere (but maybe some faggot would not be happy) anyway back on the topic, he is currently heading home after 3 full hours of playing in the computer shop, and accompanying his friends to some mall.

He arrived at his house at exactly 06:59 pm, and because he was tired, he just cooked instant noodles, ate it and removed his shirt, and shoes and went to bed.

SFX: **Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"hmmmmmmmmmm, who could It be this time?" he looked at the wall clock in his room

"Darn! Who could it be this time! It's 11:26pm damn it!" he shouted and proceeded towards his door, finding a mail man, with a gift-wrapped box in his hands.

"uh, what can I do for you?" the Patrick asked

"is this where a boy named Patrick Le Finn lives?" the mail man asks

"yes, that's me" the shirtless boy replied

"there was a package delivered for you this morning, please put your signature here" the mail man points at the paper.

Patrick whose full name is Patrick Le Finn, grabbed the paper and read then signed, and the mail man gave him his little package and left

"hmm what's in here?" he asked himself

"but didn't mom and dad said that they were only going to send me money and not some stupid, as they put it, packages?" he thought, "oh well why don't I just opened it?" he continued

He tore off the gift wrapper tightly wrapped on the box, opened the lid and…

"Oh My Gas! Th-this is a Shounen tantei Dan badge?" he exclaimed as he found out what was his package

And out of curiosity he looked behind the little thing he got, pressed a button then the most awesome yet unexplainable thing, to science that is, happened, a portal appeared to who knows where and sucked him right into it.

*_*_Prologue End*_*_

Well that's the prologue, hope you enjoyed it... this fic is not beta'd (is it right?) and kindly point out my mistakes in whatever (e.g. spelling, grammar, punctuation) Plase Review and please do extinguish the flames 'kay?


	2. 1  Awakening

Last Time on a New Adventure:

_And out of curiosity he looked behind the little thing he got, pressed a button then the most awesome yet unexplainable thing, to science that is, happened, a portal appeared to who knows where and sucked him right into it._

Chapter 1: Awakening

"uh What happened?" Patrick regained consciousness

"oh good, you're awake!" a new yet familiar voice said

"uhh, where am I?" Patrick asked still had his eyes closed

"well you are at Hakase's place" the same voice said

"C-conan?" Patrick thought as he opened his eyes, after having them adjusted to the lights and to confirm his hypothesis

"Who are you?" Conan asks

"I'm Patrick Le Finn, nice to meet you?"

"Conan, Edogawa Conan"

"Nice to meet you Edogawa Conan-kun"

"I'll call Agasa Hakase to inform him that you are already awake" Conan sprinted out of the room and acted as Childishly as he can

"I can't have them knowing the truth" Patrick thought

"Hakase he is already awake" Conan called Agasa

"oh! About time, ne Shinichi-kun, it's been three days since Okiya-san found him near your house" a fat man with white hair wearing a laboratory gown greeted the shrunken version of the detective of the east.

"I'm still saying that you should not trust that guy Okiya-san found" for all I know he may be part of another organization that is out for world domination" Haibara, a shrunken scientist, also wearing a laboratory gown, her size said.

"I think it's best, that we ask him" Conan suggested

"and you really think criminals are gonna admit their crimes, Kudo-kun?" Haibara interjected

"Nope, all I'm asking are information" Conan said, "let's go Hakase"

The trio went upstairs where they 'imprisoned' err put Patrick in

"ne, Finn-san, you seem to know me when you opened your eyes earlier, do you know me?" Conan asked directly to the point

"so you noticed it Conan-kun?" Patrick asked, "or should I say Kudo Shinichi-san?" he continued

Everyone in the room, gasped as they heard, Conan's real name

"h-how do you know me?" Conan stammered

"seeing as you noticed my facial expression earlier, I was kind of thinking a way out, but knowing that you are Japan's Sherlock Holmes, only means one thing, you can actually detect if someone is really lying or not" Patrick answered, "as to how I know you, Agasa Hakase and Sherr err, Haibara here, all I can say is Need Not To Know, but I can assure you, I do not belong to THEM, you know the one's who are using Alcohol names as alias." He continued and said the "need not to know" in English

"How in the name of Holmes do you know us!" Conan almost cussed

"Well, it really does not matter how I know you, and your relationship, but the real concern here is, whether I am on your side or not, but I made it clear that I do not belong to them, which means that I am on your side" Patrick assured

"how do we know, that you are really, are not on their side?" Haibara asked, clearly wanting to escape from them

"O I do know, that every one from the Organization is after your head Haibara, it is only a matter of time before Gin and their boss realizes that Kudo Shinichi is still alive" Patrick said, "and Shinichi is allowed to go back form his 'case' because Gin forgets everyone who he kills" he continued

"If the antidote is ready" Haibara quickly added

"man Haibara, you always extinguish my mood" Conan dejectedly said

"and Conan-kun I'm sorry, to further extinguish it, but there is one tiny little obstacle before you can permanently go back to your old form" the one sitting on the bed said

"and what might that be?" Conan asked

"the one you let live in your house, what was his name?"Patrick asked

"Okiya Subaru" Haibara said

"and what do you feel when you're around him Haibara?" he asked

"fear, and he has the scent of THEM" she replied

"as far as I know, Okiya, as mysterious as he can be, has a 90% chance of being a member of THAT organization, of course basing on the fact that Haibara can smell THEIR scent on him, and from what I can assume, because at the Beika Department Store, where there was a man, who strapped himself with fake bombs threatened to detonate the bombs strapped to him and those scattered inside incident had ended, Okiya immediately appeared, and from what I observed, he seems to be calling someone, and Gin's car was also spotted, the, what was his car again?" Patrick narrated

"Porsche 356A" Haiabara answered

"A yes, a black Porsche 356A is also present, not to mention some snipers were also present, suspecting a guy from the FBI they have already, assassinated, oh what the hell, I'm already narrating to you what had happened already, just to be on the safe side, it's better to kick the Okiya out of the Kudo household" Patrick suggested

"We can't just kick him out, or he'll get suspicious, if he really is a member of them as you said" Conan said

"Oh I have a plan, don't worry" Patrick assured.

*_*_Chapter 1 end*_*_

And that's the end of Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed

And please be kind enough to leave some reviews

That are kind and flame-less once

Because flames are dangerous


	3. 2 Meeting

Last time on A New Adventure: _"Oh I have a plan, don't worry" Patrick assured._

*_*_*_*_Chapter 2 start!*_*_*_*_

Chapter 2: Meeting

"and what kind of plan is that?" Conan asked clearly curious of what Patrick has in mind

"here's the plan…" Patrick starts his plan towards Conan

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Conan says

"What are the chances of this being successful Le Finn-san?" Haibara asks

Now, Patrick hasn't really thought of the percentage of his plan being successful, he starts calculating and thought on a lot of worst case scenarios, and then he hypothesized.

"about a 90% percent chance, Haibara, but I believe that this will be a successful mission, although I need the cooperation of a certain white thief, the Detectives from the west and from Europe, the FBI and the whole police force of Japan" Patrick said

"Why do you need that lot of people?" Agasa asked clearly confused on why Patrick needed the cooperation of the whole government of Japan, a thief and detectives.

"And why do you need them and Kaito KID as well" Conan asked clearly oblivious as to why was KID stealing in the first place

"I believe that questions will be, answered in due time, but let's start the first phase of the plan, changing my name!." Patrick enthusiastically declared

"I believe you should pose as an older brother of this two, for it will put much less suspicion on either of the two" Agasa suggested

"not a very bright a idea, Hakase, I guess being an older cousin of Haibara here is quite good" Patrick said

"I agree with him Hakase, it would be more suspicious if either of us suddenly got an older brother" Haibara said

"so what will your name be?" Conan muttered under his breath

"I will certainly not settle for a name of a certain fictional detective or author, it will really put a lot of suspicion on me, since the names of these two are either from authors and detectives. Hmm, I think I already have a name for myself" Patrick said

"and that would be?" the three asked in unison

"Yamamoto Riku" the traveler grinned sheepishly

"where did that come from" Conan muttered

"well, let's see, since my name is pronounced as Paturiku, and well, I like being called Riku by my friends, and the Yamamoto part, let's just say that I think the sound of Yamamoto is really cool DATTEBAYO!" Patrick said in a way imitating a certain blond wearing a "kill me" orange jacket which made the two shrunken teenagers sweatdrop

**Meanwhile in some universe**

"ha!ha!hachooooo!" is somebody talking about me?" a certain blond haired man wearing a black and orange jacket and trousers covered in some sort of energy said. **(Uzumaki Naruto)**

"Hey yo Naruto! Maybe yo just got ey cold yo!" a black skinned man, wearing a vest rapped badly. **(Killer Bee)**

**Meanwhile in another dimension**

"ah, ah, ahchooooooo!"a shirtless raven haired man wearing a baseball cap and holding a baseball bat, with some sort of ring on one of it's fingers that has some rain drop as a design sneezed **(Yamamoto Takeshi)**

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you sure you are not sick?" a man wearing a baseballl uniform and Identical hat said

"ahahaha! Yep I'm fine somebody is just talking 'bout me" the man now identified as Takeshi said

**back to the DC universe (A/N: sorry couldn't resist putting a scene of with the Naruto characters and the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters)**

"So well, it's set, you will be now known as Yamamoto Riku from now on" Agasa said

"The cousin of Haibara Ai and step brother of Edogawa Conan" Patrick err Riku chimed in

"WHAT!" Conan and Ai shouted childishly

"dunworry guys, I have a back up story in mind"

"Not that!. why have a connection on the both of us?"

"because it would put less suspicion if I suddenly hang out with Ran and Conan or with Haibara with the Shounen tantei dan" Riku said in a matter of fact tone

"I see, good idea, Yamamoto-san" Agasa said, "It's getting late and speaking of late, where are you going to go to school?" Agasa continued

"uuuh, never thought about it but, I guess, I'll be going at Teitan high" Riku said as he calculated the consequences err the things might happen when he goes to where Ran goes

"I think it's a good idea, Yamamoto-san, just because it is the only school near here, since you will be living at the Kudo household" Haibara said

"so will I be attending the classes starting tomorrow or the next week?" Riku asked

"you will be attending next week, since you will still locate the Phantom thief named Kaitou KID" Conan said

"and it is all according to plan"Riku thought

"I'll be sleeping in here tonight, is it okay hakase?" Riku asked

"sure no problem!" Agasa said

"thanks!" Riku thanked then slept while snoring soundly

"he sure is a fast sleeper, ne Hakase?" Conan said

"and to think that he just woke up"Haibara added

"all right you two, must go to sleep, I'll call Ran-chan for you Shinichi-kun" Agasa said

"Hai!" both chibified teenagers complied

**Next Day**

"This train bound for Ekoda, will be arriving at the said destination in five minutes" the announcer aired on the speaker of the train informed the passengers of the train, and Yamamoto Riku, formerly known as Patrick Le Finn, is one of them.

After five minutes, Riku got out of the train, and started walking towards an unknown location, well if he had a location in mind.

"hmm, where should I go first?" Riku said as he looked at the Pamphlet

And because, he does not know where Kuroba Kaito lives, he starts to find Ekoda High School on the map, and luckily it was just three kilometers ahead, so he decided to walk there.

**Meanwhile**

"BAKAITO!" a girl who is running, whose face looks like Mouri Ran, holding a mop chasing a guy who is stunningly a look alike of Edogawa's unchibified form, Kudo Shinichi shouted

"You really have a stylish panty today Aoko!, I was jut helping you to show it off, in fact you should thank me for helping you" the guy being chased said

"Kuroba! Nakamori! Answer this equations now! Kuroba you do number two, you Nakamori, you do number one!" the algebra teacher of the class angrily said

On the green colored board called a "blackboard" the equations "2+10a=a" and "34-23a=a" labeled with the number one on the first equation and number two on the latter with the words "find the value of a" below the equations

"What is the answer for number one Nakamori!" the teacher shouted while she inwardly smirks thinking that she can finally bring order to her class, from the two disruptor who were geniuses as well, not really genius but intelligent as well.

"negative two over nine!" Aoko shouted while she swings her mop at Kaito

The teacher almost fainted because once again she got the correct answer, but for her, all hope is not lost, Kaito has yet to give an answer to the board.

"Kaito what is your answer!" the teacher shouts again, as she regains her smirk

A student who is wearing an identical uniform with Kaito and the rest of the boys stood up and went towards the board

"you!, why did you stand up!, go back to your sit and well sit down!" the teacher scolds

"but sensei, Kaito-san asked me to just write something on the board before he gives his answer" the student replied

"fine" the teacher said as the students continues

The male student wrote a slash "/" and two pairs parenthesis "( )" one pair on the left side and another pair on the right side "( )/( )" then he wrote the plus sign in between of both pairs "( + )/( + )" then the student left the board, bowed to the teacher and went to his sit

"well?" the teacher asks

"it's seventeen over twelve sensei!" Kaito said as he fires four cards from his card gun

the 10 of hearts card landed err hit the board on the left side of the plus sign making it the numerator along side with the seven of clubs card only it is on the right side of the plus sign but is still the numerator [(10 of hearts+ 7 of clubs)/( + )].

Then a six of diamonds landed on the left side of the plus sign and on the denominator as well as another six of spades landed but only this one landed on the right side of the equation sign [(10 of hearts+ 7 of clubs)/(6 of diamonds+ 6 of spades)]

outside the school campus, Riku is seen standing beside the wall, and is starting to formulate some plans on how to follow an elusive thief.

"hmm, I think it might just work" Riku thought as he starts to find some stores to find some lunch, ahead of time so that when Kaito gets out of the campus, he can easily tail him

inside Kaito's classroom, both he and Aoko already calmed down after some minutes of chasing each other around, well, Aoko chasing Kaito around.

**10:58 am Ekoda High school**

"Attention to all students" the voice from the speaker caught everyone's attention

"We will be suspending classes in the afternoon, since we have some meeting to attend, this period will be your last period after the final bell rings." the voice announces

"I expect the all teachers and staffs, Janitors included, to come to my office once the final bell rings" the voice ordered

"that is all!"

"AWESOME!" several students shouted as they prepared their things and got ready to leave the room.

**SFX:DING DONG DING DONG**

Every Ekoda High School student came rushing outside of the school gate, nearly making Riku to lose his balance, but somehow he managed, then he saw Kaito, along with Akako, Aoko and Hakuba,

"This will be fun"

Kaito then received a paper from some kid who said he was just to paid to give it to him and walked away.

As Kaito tried to open the letter, the first thing he noticed once the paper was open, he inwardly gasped as he noticed the logo that is the codename of the person who successfully killed his father.

The Logo was a snake.

*-*-*-Another Chapter comes to an end*-*-*-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. 3 Following

Last time on "A New Adventure_":__ Kaito then received a paper from some kid who said he was just to paid to give it to him and walked away._

_As Kaito tried to open the letter, the first thing he noticed once the paper was open, he inwardly gasped as he noticed the logo that is the codename of the person who successfully killed his father._

_The Logo was a snake. _

*_*_*_*_Chapter 3 start!*_*_*_*_

Chapter 3: Following

"_**Dear Kaitou "1412" KID-san**_

_** Since you receive this letter, it obviously means that I've already figured out your identity.**_

_** In order for you, to walk right into my trap, I have already taken possession of your mother and the gem that has cost the life your father.**_

_** Meet me outside your house, I will have someone following you for me to know the location of your house**_

_** Lead me to the wrong way or call the ones whom you love to tease, a high school detective of your acquaintance, or any other person for that matter.**_

_** You'll see your beloved mother in ashes, and die the same way as your father did.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

*snake logo*

_**Snake**_"

Kaito read the contents of the letter, in silence, while his companions, are thinking of many plans.

"Why don't we go to somewhere and grab a bite" Aoko suggested joyfully

"It's a great idea Aoko-san" Akako agreed to the suggestion nonchalantly

"So it is decided then?" Hakuba asked

"Yep! And the boys will treat us!" Aoko declared out loud

"Sorry guys, I'll have to pass" Kaito declared happily, considering how good of an actor he was, "Boku no Okaa-san (My mother) told me that I need to buy some vegetables for our dinner, mata ne minna (see you later everyone)" he then dashed towards is house

"looks like I'll have to treat all of you by myself" Hakuba sighed

"looks like I'll have to pass also" Aoko declared to pass from her own suggestion

"Why is it Aoko-chan?" Hakuba asked, sensing the depressed aura surrounding Aoko

"it's nothing, Watashi no otou-san (My Father) told me to buy some fishes for him to cook tonight, ja (laters)" Aoko then dashed to Kaito's house

"Hey guys, what do you say we postpone this little activity of ours, I'm worried of Aoko-chan" hakuba suggested

"sure, it's not fun to eat without those two bickering over something so small" the shyest of the group named Momoi Keiko managed to squeak. (A/N: does she acts like this, I kinda forgot the way she acts, some writer I am!)

"Well then, let's all go home!" Akako said nonchalantly

Hakuba then decided to follow Aoko who is currently following Kaito…

*_*_*_*_Chapter 3 End!*_*_*_*_

**And here is a short update of the story, it's been a while since I've updated, well every writer also experiences the sickness I'm experiencing, so I hope you understand…**

**WRITER'S BLOCK**

**I hope you liked the new chapter, and please do review**

**Till next time :D**


	5. 4 Recruitment

Last time on "A New Adventure":

_Hakuba then decided to follow Aoko who is currently following Kaito…_

Chapter 3: Recruitment

"Crap, I didn't anticipate that both Aoko and Hakuba are gonna follow the Phantom thief" Riku thought, "good thing I slipped one of Hakase's trusty tranquilizer gun" as he followed Kaito in the shadows.

"What was inside in that letter that made him leave in such a hurry" Aoko thought as she silently followed Kaito towards his house, "and besides, this is not the way to the market, it's the way to our houses!"

"Why did Aoko follow Kaito? Has something happened? He seems really happy, and then it just feels like something is wrong here"

Kaito arrived at this house, then a masked man came out from behind while holding a gun towards Aoko and Hakuba.

"I thought I told you that you come to your house alone, Kuroba-san" the masked man shouted

"Aoko! Hakuba!" Kaito shouted

"Damn it! What the hell, who is this guy! What did Kaito do? I need to get out this mess, and save Aoko-chan and Kaito!" Hakuba thought as he tried to devise a plan to escape

"well it's your fault that your mother's gonna die the same way your father did, in that FORTUNATE accident ahahaha!" the masked man laughed maniacally

"NO! STOP!" Kaito shouted as his poker face wavered

"hmm?"

"Kill me! Spare my mother! Spare them!" Kaito shouted in an attempt of saving lives, in desperation.

As Aoko heard Kaito's last statement, she began to show fear, for herself, for Hakuba and for her childhood friend, Kaito

"Oh sure!"

The masked man pulled the trigger and both Aoko and Hakuba fell unconscious.

"teme!" Kaito shouted

"Calm down Kaito-san" the masked man said

"How the hell can I calm down! You killed my friends!"

"Relax, they are just under the effects of a tranquilizer!"

the Ekoda High School student seemed to calm down upon seeing that there was no pool of blood

"So what do you want snake!"

"No, I'm not Snake, nor am I working for him, sorry for deceiving you"

the masked man removed his mask, and the face looks exactly like Riku's

"I'm Yamamoto Riku, nice to meet you KID-san"

"I'm not KID! Jeez why do some people suspect that I am KID"

"Why don't we go inside, Kuroba-san, and lay these sleeping beauties on the sofa?"

"Sure" Kaito said in a reluctant manner

"I'm sure you're wondering how the hell I know you, let's save it for later"

Both boys went inside the Kuroba household and on the sofa, the duo lied both unconscious beings flat on the sofa, well in Hakuba's case, on the ground.

"ugh" Aoko groaned as she is slowly regaining consciousness

"Aoko!" Kaito shouted

"Kaito!" Aoko shouted as she sprang her body up and sat down kissing Kaito on the lips in the process

"aaaaaaaaaaaah! Kaito you pervert!" Aoko shouted in a high pitched kind of tone

"Your lips is soft Nakamori-san" Kaito said in a KID like manner

"masaka..."Aoko muttered softly "KID you pervert!" Aoko shouted as she tried to bash Kaito with a mop from who knows where.

"Thank you for having me, I'll be taking my leave now" Kaito said as he changed his outfit into that of KID's "Ja ne" he continued

"ugh what's with all the noise?" Hakuba groaned as he woke up

"KID come back here! You pervert!"

Riku just watched as the whole events unfold

"Aoko-chan what did that thief do to you!" Hakuba asked out of concern for his friend

"H-he, he, he just, HE JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Aoko shouted again, this time out of fury

Then noise is heard from the rest room of the house on the First floor

Riku, Hakuba and Aoko turned their attention to the location of the rest room, where some grunting and groaning are heard

"Who are you?" Hakuba asked totally ignoring the noise coming from the restroom

"Answers can wait, after we investigate who is inside Kuroba-san's rest room"

"fine"

The trio then went near the door, where the noise is coming from, after getting some weapons to defend themselves, or in Aoko's case, hid behind Hakuba

Riku took the honors of opening the door and found Kaito, only in his boxer shorts,blindfolded, gagged ,with his wrists tied behind his back and his legs bound together.

"Kaito!" Aoko shouted out of concern for her childhood friend

She then took the liberty of removing Kaito's gagged, which was a glove, a gardening glove.

"pwah! Pwah! Pweh!" Kaito spat on the floor, due to how dirty the glove was

"Damn that KID, shoving a gardening glove in my mouth" Kaito muttered as he tried to act how disgusting 'KID' put a gardening glove in his mouth

"See Hakuba-kun, Kaito is not Kaitou KID, you've seen it yourself, how can he tie himself if he was Kaitou KID?" Aoko said as she remembered how many times Hakuba accused him of being KID

"uhh, would you mind untying me?" Kaito interrupted

"Riku then took out a swiss knife from one of his pockets and cut Kaito loose from the bonds that he has

"uhm thanks, whoever you might be" Kaito said, still continuing to act as if he was a vicitim of one of KID's disguise techniques, despite being KID himself although Hakuba and Aoko don't know that.

"Riku, Yamamoto Riku, it's a pleasure to meet you Kuroba-san, Nakamori-san, Hakuba-san. Kudo-san has a lot of good things she said about your father Kudo-san" Riku re-introduced himself to Kaito but now with Aoko and Hakuba conscious.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you Yamamoto-san, demo(but) How do you know us?" Hakuba asked, suspicion lacing his every word

"As you've observed earlier, tantei-san(Mr. Detective), I've already heard of Kuroba Toichi's son, Kuroba-san here, as for you Nakamori-san, your father made you well known, because you are sometimes seen with your father during one of KID's heists, as for you tantei-san, Do I really need to explain?" Riku said in a composed manner

"I see" Hakuba sighed, clearly not contented with my answer

"Well, Kaito, how did you manage to get yourself tied up by one of your idols?" Aoko asked

"well, as I was heading towards the direction of the market, Kaitou KID asked something from me, then knocked me unconscious, well I don't really care, Kaitou KID, one of the greatest magicians disguised into me!" Kaito lied perfectly, but somehow Hakuba doesn't seem to be convinced of Kaito's lie.

"Well then I better leave now, my father might get worried" Aoko said as she took her leave

"I'll go with Aoko-chan" Hakuba said as he closed the door

"Nice acting Kuroba-san" Riku said flatly

"What do you mean acting?" Kaito asked

"let's just see" Riku said as he went upstairs

He looked for Kaito's room, once inside he took note of the image of Toichi on the wall

"then?" Kaito asked flatly, wearing one his poker faces

Riku then pushed image then a passageway appeared

"Impressive mechanism KID-san"

"Wha-Ho-Whe!" Kaito managed to stutter as he was caught off guard by the chain of events

"Will you now admit that you are KID, Kuroba-san?"

"I told you, I'm not KID! Didn't you saw it earlier, I was tied up by KID!" Kaito rebutted

"I just want to help you is all, and take down the organization the killed your father, and the very same organization that killed err shrunk some detective I know"

"Why, why help a thief like me?" Kaito asked

"Because I know why you steal"

"Do you have a plan?"

"Oh yes I do!"

Riku then proceeded to tell Kaito all his plans

"Can I get your number then Kaito-san"

"Yes, sure, and just Kaito is fine, and remember no saying KID if I'm not in KID costume"

"Yes Sir!" Riku saluted mockingly which made the two new friends laugh heartily.

+-+-+-+-Kaito 1412+-+-+-+-

And this ends the Kaitou KID recruiting arc, a short arc at that

The next arc is coming up on the next update


End file.
